


Dark Fire

by GravenLament



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Bottom Severus, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Top Harry, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravenLament/pseuds/GravenLament
Summary: After the war Severus Snape is tired of being ostracized by the magical community and decides a relationship with the wizarding world's darling hero is just what he needs to turn his life around. The young man he encounters is not exactly who, or what, he was expecting.





	1. Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to HP, the HP universe, or its characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Severus Snape was a hard man, cold and cruel. When his coal black eyes burned it was with an icy intensity that many found unnerving. His voice, though deep and smooth and reminiscent of plush velvet, was also often brittle with scathing sarcasm. He was a creature of darkness, and he wrapped himself in it for protection and comfort to the point that he actively shunned the sun, leaving his skin pale with a sallow tinge. Being a Potions Master and spending most of his time in a laboratory surrounded by the fumes given off by simmering cauldrons, his fine black hair hung lank around his thin face and looked greasy. Add to that his rather prominent aquiline nose and imperfect teeth, and it was no wonder the vast majority of his students and colleagues found him singularly unattractive. Severus himself knew there was little to recommend him besides his intellect and skills. He knew it well and had long ago accepted his solitary existence.

 

However, now the war was over and both of his masters deceased. He was free now. Well and truly. It had been touch and go for a bit during his trial, and at times Severus had been sure he was bound for Azkaban, but when the Golden Hero had testified in his defense the tide had turned in his favor. He was declared innocent and allowed to go free. Not everyone was happy with the verdict, in fact most weren't, but he was free and that was far more than he thought he would have after Voldemort's demise.

 

Snape told himself he did not care that he was ostracized, that he was forced to shop via owl order from catalogs because of the hexes people would throw at him behind his back when he appeared in public. How often had he bemoaned his lack of solitude when he was still employed as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin at Hogwarts? Well now he had it in spades. All the time in the world he could want to read and experiment with no one to intrude and spoil his concentration. Severus told himself this repeatedly on a daily basis. Unfortunately he was lying to himself, and as time wore on it became glaringly obvious. He was lonely, and he hated it. He hated having no one to share his thoughts with, no one to verbally spar with concerning myriad topics over meals, and no one to even wish him the occasional good will greetings when he rose in the mornings or just before he retired for the night.

 

The Wizengamut might have cleared his name, but the Hogwarts Board of Governors still turned him out on his arse. Valued spy for the Light or not, his teaching record was abysmal and Minerva wasn't inclined to fight for him as Albus had always done. A year after the Dark Lord's defeat, a year with little to no human contact, and Severus could admit that he was not an island unto himself. Sometimes in the small hours of morning, he even missed teaching all the dunderheaded brats; including Longbottom and Potter.

 

It was during those small hours one night just before Christmas during the second year after the end of the war that Severus had a rather scathingly brilliant idea. He wanted a companion. Perhaps even a lover; a man did have needs. He would not stoop to cruising muggle bars, but perhaps he could snare himself a wizard. One wizard in particular. And if he could snare that certain wizard, perhaps it would help restore his reputation as well. If he played it right, and as the consummate Slytherin he was, Severus was fairly certain he could pull it off, he could reenter society without the Death Eater stigma that haunted him.

 

He had not liked Harry Potter as a student, perish the thought, but Severus could not deny that the once scrawny boy had grown into a handsome young man. Handsome and well loved. The public adored him. If he possessed Potter, perhaps opinions about himself would shift from loathing to respect. Even if they didn't, Severus would still have Potter, and a handsome wizard to warm his bed was a tantalizing prize without doubt. And Potter remained the most eligible bachelor in wizardom. Also Potter was not known for squiring around pretty young witches, so perhaps his preferences ran to wizards just as Severus' did. That would make things easier. If not, well, Severus could find a way around that obstacle as well. Potions had many wonderful applications after all.

 

Step one was simple enough, locate Potter. Severus knew Black willed all his holdings to the brat, so he would check Grimmauld Place first. If he was there he could implement step two; remind Potter of the rather large life debt he owed to the Potions Master. A life debt Severus intended to collect... with interest. Depending on how Potter reacted to Severus invoking claimant rights via life debt, Severus' plans could go in several different directions. All would lead to the same conclusion. Severus was done with self-sacrifice. He would have what he wanted.

 

After a quick shower – Severus did want to put his best foot forward, if only to make things easier – Severus went to the floo and called for the familiar address. After calling out he was greeted by a rather enthusiastic house elf.

 

“Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir is home! Who may Dobby say is calling Master?” oversized ears wiggled as the creature bounced in place, eager to serve.

 

“You may tell him Severus Snape wishes to speak with him, Dobby.”

 

“Right away, Master Snape!” the elf replied and was gone in a pop. Severus didn't have to wait long and his knees were thankful for it. Soon his former student entered the room.

 

“Yes, Sir? How can I help you?” the young man asked. He had certainly grown up. He was taller and broader through the shoulders now, and had at some point gotten rid of the dreadful glasses he used to wear.

 

“There is an important matter I need to discuss with you, Potter.” Severus managed to keep a polite tone despite his aching knees.

 

“Of course, Sir. Please step through.”

 

Severus withdrew his head from the fire and hauled himself to his feet. Taking a handful of floo powder he stepped into the hearth and vanished in a swirl of green flames.

 

“Welcome, Sir.” Harry offered his hand as his old professor entered the room. “Would you care for refreshments while we talk?” Severus gave Harry's cool hand a quick perfunctory shake before folding his arms.

 

“It isn't necessary, but would be appreciated.”

 

“Dobby!” the young man called. When the elf appeared he smiled down at the creature. “Tea in the drawing room, if you please, Dobby.”

 

“Right away, Master Harry!” Severus scowled. Really, elves were far too hyper for his liking.

 

“This way, Professor. I've done some remodeling since last you were here.”

 

Severus took note of the changes, all for the better, as Harry led him through the house. Everything was brighter, Mrs. Black's horrid portrait was absent as were the house elf heads. The layout had also been altered. Most of the décor was now in shades of blue and neutral tones. All very acceptable. Severus could see himself living there, and would if all went to plan. It was certainly better than his hovel at Spinner's End.

 

Soon they were ensconced in the newly created drawing room. The blues gave way here to cream and a muted shade of moss green. The refreshments awaited them at a lovely little rosewood tea table with matching chairs covered in damask. It was all very refined, delicate even, and did not match with the image Severus had of his host.

 

“Please, be seated and help yourself to whatever you like, Sir.”

 

The young man sitting across from him crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair watching Severus attentively. The older man had never seen his younger counterpart behave so politely, and he found it a bit unsettling.

 

“You aren't having anything, Potter?”

 

“Forgive me, but no. I tend to not eat midday, but please, don't let that stop you from enjoying what Dobby's provided. I don't often entertain, so I'm sure he's rather happy to have prepared all of this for you, Professor.” Potter spoke softly and then smiled, actually smiled at Severus. The dour man couldn't recall Potter ever having done so before. Severus only nodded in reply and accepted a cup of tea before filling a small plate with several finger sandwiches. As irritating as their behavior could be, Severus easily admitted that he did truly miss the excellent food the elves at Hogwarts always supplied at a moment's notice.

 

As he ate, Severus closely observed his host. The young man was just as handsome as he looked in his recent photos, though far paler than Severus remembered him being at Hogwarts. Harry's emerald eyes were almost unnaturally bright and seemed to glow in the candlelit room as would those of a cat. Severus put down his sandwich and cocked his head to the side. Something was very different about Potter. Something maturity could not account for. Not even the self-imposed exile after the deaths of his friends could explain it. Potter gave him another of those enigmatic slow smiles before shifting forward in his chair.

 

“You noticed.”

 

“I what?”

 

“The changes in me. You noticed. I knew out of everyone you probably would.” Potter stretched out a pale hand and laid it atop Severus'. It was very cool and smooth. Severus felt something like a spark of electricity when the young man made contact. “I know why you're here, Professor. You are a very gifted Occlumens, but you must know, that does little good against a vampire.” Severus jerked his hand away and stared agape at the creature across the table from him.

 

“Vampire?” he whispered.

 

“Did you never wonder how it was I survived a second killing curse after Voldemort's resurrection ritual rendered my Mother's blood protection useless?” Harry leaned back again.

 

“How? When?” Severus demanded. How had no one ever noticed?

 

“When I entered the Forbidden Forest to confront Voldemort after Ron and Hermione died. I met someone else first. Someone with a bone to pick with the Dark Lord that was unable to take direct action.” Harry smiled yet again, but this time it was bitter.

 

“And you actually allowed...”

 

“You misunderstand. I wasn't given a choice.” the vampire snorted. “When am I ever?”

 

Severus had never been so gobsmacked. Potter a vampire. And no one suspected? It seemed too incredible. How was it that Potter was so often in the public eye and the secret hadn't been exposed?

 

“Does anyone know?”

 

“Madam Pomfrey, Headmistress McGonagall, Molly, Arthur, George, Kingsley, and Andromeda. Oh, and Filius. He developed the cosmetic charms I use when I go out in public. He actually managed to create an amplified a sunblock charm that allows me to walk around outside during the day.” Severus former student shrugged.

 

“Is that why Andromeda won't allow you to see your godson?” Severus asked, thinking back to some of the rumors he'd heard directly following the end of the war.

 

“You heard about that? Yes, that's why. She didn't like that Remus was a werewolf, but had no say over that. She refuses to let a vampire near her grandson, though she did promise to keep the information of my condition to herself.” Harry frowned and looked away. It was obviously a sore point. “Those I've told have been polite about it, but few actually want to be around me now, not that I blame them.”

 

“I see.” Severus nodded slowly as he stared at the vampire. It was so odd to think of The-Boy-Who-Lived as a dark creature. As firmly entrenched in the light as the young man's friends were, he could see them having serious issues with it, not that it excused their behavior. It wasn't as if it were Harry's fault, and for a vampire, the boy did seem to have a remarkable level of control over any dark impulses.

 

“Would you mind excusing me for a bit, Professor?” the young man asked suddenly, standing up and motioning toward the door.

 

“What is the problem, Potter?” Severus queried, startled in the sudden shift in Harry's demeanor.

 

“I apologize. As I said before, I don't often entertain. I don't even go out much. Being in such close proximity to a human, well... honestly I need to go feed before I embarrass myself.” Potter explained in a rush, finally reminding Severus of the boy he'd taught at Hogwarts. Harry's eyes looked brighter than ever, but he looked mortified. “I didn't have time before your arrival to prepare.”

 

“Do you have a donor on hand, Potter?” Severus was beyond curious on that point. “Or a thrall, perhaps?”

 

“Not as such. I've never fed from a human, Professor. Dobby raises rabbits for me to feed on.” If it were possible for a vampire, Potter would be blushing, Severus could tell from the uncomfortable expression on his face. Harry stepped further away.

 

“Rabbits!” Severus didn't know a vampire could exist on animal blood. It was a fascinating piece of information.

 

“Yes. Rabbits. We tried chickens first, but I found the flavor revolting. Rabbits are easy to house, cheap to feed, quiet, and palatable. A good choice all around.” Potter now stood by the door, a pained expression on his face. “I'm sorry about this, Sir, but I really must go now.”

 

“Potter, wait!” Severus was on his feet crossing the room in seconds. “May I watch?” It was an admittedly morbid request, but Severus couldn't seem to help himself.

 

“Watch! I... that is to say... I'm not sure that's a good idea.” Harry floundered, eyes wide with panic and something else. Something Severus couldn't quite discern. The Potions Master licked his lips and stared at the pale youth.

 

“Please?” the man whispered, and was startled to realize he was excited, perhaps even aroused. He'd always been a bit too enamored of the dark for his own good.

 

“Alright. Fine. I suppose it won't hurt anything, but please keep your distance.” And with that Harry turned on his heel and fled the room. Severus hurried to follow. Severus had the longer stride, but Harry had vampiric speed at his disposal, and for the first time in ages the former spy found himself struggling to keep pace with someone. Being so tall, others normally had that difficulty with him, not the other way around. It was a curious feeling.

 

After the initial surprise of this discovery, Severus couldn't help but be pleased. Potter was very good looking, but Snape hadn't expected the man to be so very intriguing as well. Things were definitely turning out far better than he'd hoped.

 

The basement had been expanded from when the house was Order Headquarters, that much was obvious. All the partitions had been removed. His little potions lab was gone, as was his small bedroom. Severus could care less about the afterthought of a bedchamber, but was sad to see his lab swept away. Now they stood in a space larger than the Ministry ballroom, filled with many rows of rabbit hutches.

 

“Dobby!” The exuberant elf appeared at the vampire's call and looked up at its master attentively. “Which ones today?”

 

“Row three, Master Harry. Six through twelve.”

 

“Thank you, Dobby.” The elf nodded and popped away, leaving Severus alone with his host. Harry gave him a long searching glance before striding to the prescribed cages.

 

The rabbits were large healthy specimens. They looked well cared for. They could be mistaken for pampered pets were it not for the shaved areas each sported at their throats. Harry withdrew the first from its cage, and paused looking at Severus once again. Snape could tell the vampire was uneasy being observed at his repast.

 

Harry stroked the pristine white fur of the large rabbit he cradled, giving the creature a hard stare. The rabbit closed its eyes and was asleep within moments. With gentle care the vampire lowered his mouth to the animal's shaved throat and bit without hesitation. He sucked the wound for mere seconds before drawing back. As Severus watched, the small wounds healed as if they had never existed. The rabbit slept on, even when Harry licked away the remaining droplets of crimson liquid and returned it to its hutch. Potter repeated the procedure five more times. None of the rabbits looked worse for wear, and nary a drop of blood was wasted.

 

Severus felt his pulse quicken as he watched the young man feed and wondered what it would feel like to have those lips caress his own throat. How it would feel to have the creature's fangs sink into his flesh, and then suck the blood from his veins. The rabbits felt nothing, as they were placed in an enchanted sleep for the feeding, but what would a willing human donor feel? Pleasure? Pain? A mixture of the two? The man shuddered and realized he was incredibly aroused just contemplating the act.

 

When he roused himself from his wicked contemplations he noticed the Vampire's gaze riveted upon him. Its eyes were now solid black, and its nostrils flared as though scenting the room. Harry licked his lips and took a step closer to the Potions Master.

 

“Would you like to find out, Severus?” he whispered.

 

The voice was a sibilant caress that brought a low flush to the Slytherin's, cheeks and a noticeable tightness to his trousers. Severus swayed in place and shuddered again. He felt an almost hypnotic pull. A compulsion to prostrate himself before the vampire's feet. Then the whisper returned, this time in his mind.

 

“Come to me, Severus. Surrender. Give yourself to me.” the whispering mental voice cajoled and seduced. “Come to me and you will feel the most exquisite pleasure you've ever known. Come, Severus.”

 

Severus staggered to the vampire, no longer in control of his body or his faculties. All of his thoughts were lost in a swirling haze, intoxicated by lust. He knelt before the-Boy-Who-Lived and bowed his head in supplication, baring his throat.

 

Hands buried themselves in his hair, nails scraping over his scalp causing him to shiver in anticipation. Then the cool fingers slip forward and raised his head, framed his face, stroking, tracing his brow, his cheeks.

 

“Do you want this, Severus? Do you want me to bite you?” Harry asked, his voice soft, almost gentle.

 

“Yes. Merlin, yes!” Severus rasped, entranced and completely willing.

 

“You want this, for me to bite you, drink from you, bind you to me?” the voice was purring now, and Severus could not tell if he heard the words spoken aloud or mentally.

 

“Please?” he begged.

 

“You want me to take you, make you mine entirely?” the vampire queried. “Make you my willing thrall for the rest of your life?”

 

“Anything!” Severus sobbed, too far gone to care any longer what the vampire was asking, just so long as he kept touching him.

 

One hand left his face and grasped his upper arm, urging Severus to his feet. When the man stood, swaying, Harry wrapped his arms around him and drew him close. Severus felt the breath on his neck and shivered anew. Waiting. Hoping. When the lips finally touched him he thought he might have cried out in sheer relief, but he couldn't be sure, so enraptured was he with the contact he so desired.

 

The mouth was hot and wet on his throat, and the creature's velvety tongue laved him tenderly, repeatedly. It was bliss. In that moment all of his being was concentrated on that one hyper-stimulated patch of skin. Then the hand left his shoulder and slid down to cup his turgid flesh through his trousers and he did cry out. A sound of savage joy reverberated around the cavernous basement chamber.

 

“You're playing with fire, Severus.” Harry whispered in his ear before scraping his fangs over the Potions Master's throat.

 

Severus came with a shout and collapsed against the vampire. Harry held him and stroked his hair a moment before releasing him and stepping away.

 

“Go home, Severus.” he said. His face was as stone.

 

“But...” Severus panted and tried to reach for the younger man. Harry stepped further away.

 

“Go home.” he repeated. Severus felt a book pressed into his hand. No summoning charm was heard. “Read that, and really think about what you're asking for.”

 

The vampire turned and left him alone among the rabbit cages, breath still ragged from the intense orgasm he'd been given. Severus withdrew his wand from his sleeve and cast a quick cleansing charm on himself and laughed. It was a hollow sound that echoed, and startled the leporine beasts.

 

It took long minutes for him to marshal himself and make ready to leave. In truth he did not want to go, however it was obvious Harry would not listen to his entreaties if he did not read the ancient looking tome he'd been given.

 

He stroked one finger over the crumbling leather of the book's spine and smiled. Perhaps he was indeed playing with fire, but if that little taste of the vampire's concupiscence was anything to judge by, he desperately wanted to be burned.

 


	2. On the Contemplation of Indolence

_'In that dark era, after the fall of Eden, Cain, the firstborn, was cast out by Yahveh and set to wander. In the outer darkness he came upon Lilith, the Dark One, she of the shame ridden veil, and in his loneliness he was seduced by her. From their unholy union sprang the dybbuk. The Children of the Night. And they were succored on the bitterness of their mother's teat, and their father's hatred, and went out into the world to spread their evil pestilence. Cursed by Yahveh as abominations they were never to know the warmth of love, or hearth, or home, and were doomed by Him to suffer the unquenchable thirst.'_

 

_It is from this ancient legend that we know that the nosferatu have been a plague upon our race since the very beginning. Vampires have walked beside us through the long ages, stalking us from the shadows. Glutting themselves on the blood of the innocent. They are as dangerous as they are deceitful, trust not their beauty, nor their words, for they speak only lies. The only true protection from their evil is their complete annihilation._

 

_-Excerpt from 'Nosferatu: A History' By Abraham Van Helsing 1898_

 

 

Severus snorted and closed the book with a snap. _Muggle tripe_ , he thought as he tossed it aside. He took a sip of his rapidly cooling tea, and reached for another book from the small pile he had accumulated on the subjet. He had been reading for hours. Going through every book he owned about vampires before reading the volume Potter gave him. Most of it amounted to piss-all as far as he could tell. Vampires kept to themselves out of necessity, and not much was known about them beyond the very basics.

 

 

_Weep now children. Weep for the curse upon our souls, called down upon us by our very Father, for the sin of rational thought. For the effrontery of questioning His word. For the desire for freedom. Weep for the joys denied our kind. Cryeth out to our brethren who dwelleth in the light, but preparest thyself for his scorn; for whilst he hast been blessed with plenty, he shares not, and whilst we desire his love above all things, for us he feeleth only contempt._

 

_-Excerpt from 'The Gospel of Lilith: The Book of Blood' Author Unknown, Earliest Copy Dated to 1521_

 

 

The Potions Master rolled his eyes and discarded that tome as well. _Melodramatic nonsense._ It was no use. His collection contained nothing of real value on the subject. He gave in and took up the book Potter gifted him with a sigh, hoping he wasn't wasting his time.

 

 

_Through long centuries of diligent study I have learned only one universal truth about our kind. In every corner of the world we are reviled; on every continent, in every country. We are compared to the basest of parasites and barred from society, for though our race is born of man, we are refused acknowledgment of our intrinsic humanity._

 

_We may never know the true origin of our kind. Whether we gained our condition through malefic magic, or by some accident of nature, we were all of us human beings first, and I argue that human we remain._

 

_The thirst is of course the most unfortunate aspect of our condition, however we are not mindless beasts. We are not monsters, but thinking, rational beings. I am forced to admit that some individuals of evil intent have indeed arisen from our ranks, but is it not true that humans commit acts of evil as well? Does it not stand to reason that this propensity for evil comes not from our cursed blood but from human nature itself? Yes we thirst for the blood of the living, but many of us, should we not be able to form a loving bond with a dedicated thrall, content ourselves by feeding solely on the blood of animals._

 

_Our origins are mysterious, and our condition unfortunate, but I say to you that it is possible for vampires to live noble, virtuous lives, and enrich the communities in which we reside._

 

_-Excerpt from 'Vampires: Their Habits and Origins' By Alejandro Cavallero 1774_

 

 

Now this was more like it. Still a bit too sentimental for his tastes, of course, but Severus felt the book might actually prove useful. Not that he wouldn't read it even if it were drivel. It was apparently the key to getting into Potter's good graces, and Severus was still intent upon doing so. Especially after the encounter they'd shared that afternoon.

 

Even if an alliance with Potter couldn't guarantee him social respectability, the possibility of a more involved sexual liaison alone was worth the effort. If mere foreplay and a bit of frottage was that intense, intercourse with a vampire must be spectacular. He allowed himself to remember the sensation of fangs scraping down his throat and quivered in his seat. It had been as if every nerve in his body had lit up in pleasure all at once, and shot a bolt of lightning directly to his prick. Powerful didn't even begin to describe the climax it triggered. He definitely wanted more of that, consequences be damned!

 

He knew he was being foolishly, annoyingly Gryffindorish about the whole affair, but after an existence primarily composed of instances of depredation and degradation, he wanted something enjoyable in his life for once. He wanted to live in a comfortable home, with a desirable companion, and donating a bit of blood seemed a paltry sum to pay to achieve his aims. It wasn't as if he couldn't take a few blood replenishing potions. He was a Potions Master, after all. He could brew a fairly large batch in just a few hours. It wouldn't be a hardship. Potter would probably even pay for the ingredients.

 

Mind full to bursting with plots and plans, Severus settled down to read his book. A strange, pleasant little smile – one which seemed entirely incongruous in juxtaposition with his countenance – teased at the corners of his mouth as he read, and idly daydreamed about what his life could become.

 

 

_Concerning Thralls:_

_Mortal humans make many lurid assumptions about the relationships between vampires and their thralls, but the truth of the matter is far less sensational. In a normal, loving thrall-bond, apart from the sharing of blood, and the intensification of physical sensations during coitus, one notices few differences from any other romantic relationship._

 

_The most prominent feature of the bond that thralls claim to be the most useful is the possible emergence of an empathic link between them and their Dominus. Being able to read one-another's moods and emotions helps alleviate the tension of forming the new relationship, eliminating a great deal of awkwardness during the courtship for both parties. However, not all couples experience this phenomenon. Perhaps only one in twenty pairings are blessed with this ability. Far more common is the Dominus developing a sort of sixth sense in regards to their thrall's location and well-being. If a thrall is endangered in any way, their Dominus will know, their instincts will lead them to their thrall, and the Dominus will fight to the death to overcome any obstacle in their path in order to reclaim their thrall, and ensure the thrall's safety._

 

_A Dominus may seem exceedingly possessive of their thrall, and will not take kindly to their thrall interacting with other vampires unchaperoned. Rogues, that is, vampires without honor, have been known to attempt to steal the bonded thralls of their enemies. Any Dominus will do everything within their power to avoid such a calamity. A Dominus undertakes their responsibility to their thrall as a sacred duty, and will remain dedicated to the thrall until the end of their natural life, after which the Dominus may enter a period of mourning which can last decades, if in fact they do not seek to end their existence instead._

 

_It is unheard of for a Dominus to initiate the rites of blood transformation in their thrall in order to turn them into a fledgeling. A Dominus loves and honors the life-force of his thrall, and will not seek to destroy that which makes them mortal. A fledgeling is considered their child, a thrall is their lover, and it is rare for one person to occupy both roles in a vampire's life. Most vampires would consider such a practice abhorrent._

 

_-Excerpt from 'Vampires: Their Habits and Origins' By Alejandro Cavallero 1774_

 

 

Severus looked away from the book and wrinkled his nose in distaste. Now he understood why Potter insisted he read the book, and think carefully about his choices. He wasn't sure he liked the sound of everything a thrall-bond entailed. He had just rid himself of two masters, and having a vampire Dominus didn't sound much different to him. From what he read it seemed at though it was expected of a Dominus to be at least somewhat domineering, and Severus didn't know if he could tolerate such a suffocating relationship. Especially one that placed him in a position where he would be required to be submissive to Harry Bloody Potter.

 

He still wanted the boy... young man... vampire... whatever he was. That was true enough, but the trappings that came along with him sounded rather unpleasant. If this book was entirely accurate. Merlin, he hoped not. He did want to experience the “ _intensification of physical sensations during coitus,”_ the book promised. He _really_ wanted that bit. That, at least, sounded fabulous. Was it possible to just donate blood and shag like mad on occasion? Potter was a young man, surely he'd be amenable to _that._ Severus certainly would be, and he was more than twice the brat's age. But no, if the brat wanted him to read this book so badly he probably would insist on a thrall-bond. Blast.

 

Severus huffed and returned to reading the book. He had a great deal of thinking to do, and to do so properly he needed all the information he could get.

 

Hours later Snape set the book aside, finally finished, and pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes of warding off an imminent headache. Merlin, why couldn't his life be simple for once? Just once?

 

He desired Potter. He wanted very much to have a relationship with the irritating Gryffindor. He'd wanted that before discovering the brat was a vampire. Now he was practically obsessed with the notion. Enough so that he was still considering the idea, despite the rather glaringly obvious drawbacks.

 

Every time he began to resolve to reject the idea entirely he remembered the way Harry looked when his eyes went black, and he stared at the Potions Master with animalistic hunger down in the basement. The seductive sound of his voice whispering to him. The indescribable feeling of his mouth on Severus's throat. Snape knew he was thinking almost entirely with his prick, but damn it all, he wanted more.

 

It was late now, the sun had set, and the day was done. The clock told him he had missed the supper hour, but honestly he wasn't all that hungry anyway. His eyes were tired from the long hours he spent pouring over the various vampire texts, yet he was restless and didn't feel as though he could settle himself enough to retire for the night. With a wave of his wand he sent his books back to their places on the shelves behind him, placed Potter's volume on the coffee table, then rose from his seat. His body was stiff and sore from sitting too long, so he reached far above his head and twisted repeatedly at the waist in order to stretch and alleviate some of the discomfort. A series of satisfying pops along his spine was his reward. His legs worked out their tension as he made his way to the kitchen for a drink in hopes that a glass or two of wine would sooth him and help him relax.

 

In his dusty cupboards he found too even dustier bottles. Which would it be, the cheap white, or even cheaper red? He thought of Potter, smirked, and chose the red. It wasn't half bad, despite how inexpensive it was. Gone were the days when Lucius would invite him to his home and generously indulge his palate from the collection in the famed Malfoy wine cellar. All of that was gone now, seized by the Ministry, along with the estate, for war reparations. The family resided in France now, their fortune gone, they were forced now to rely on the caprices and largesse of distant cousins.

 

Severus missed those heady days, between the two wars, when he and Lucius could pretend that Voldemort was but an unpleasant memory; Narcissa off on an expensive European shopping spree with several other pureblood ladies of quality, Draco packed off to a friend's home for an extended visit. Then he and Lucius would partake of exquisite wines, exotic delicacies, and myriad earthly pleasures. They would lounge on elegant tufted divans in the solarium, clad only in silk dressing gowns, indulging their latent hedonistic tendencies. Sometimes, when they were feeling particularly adventurous, Lucius would engage a courtesan or two. Their favorites were young men made up, rather skillfully, as gorgeous young ladies. How they enjoyed ravishing the beguiling creatures. It was a glorious time. Yes, he missed those heady days of near indolent debauchery. With Potter he could recapture some semblance of that era in his life.

 

Severus poured his wine and left it to breathe. He thought of Potter, of his beauty, and of the luxury in which he lived. Of the life he could lead with him, if only he would submit to the bond. Severus did not doubt that the vampire would treat him well. According to what he read, it would be impossible for Potter, as his Dominus, to be anything less than solicitous to his well-being. The vampire would practically pamper him, were he to cede control to the brat. And that was the sticking point, wasn't it? Control. Could he bring himself to surrender as was required of him?

 

_Everything has a price._ Severus admitted to himself. _What am I willing to pay?_ Indeed, what was he willing to pay?

 

Severus drank his wine, and wondered.

 


	3. Things that go Bump in the Night

Severus tossed and turned, making a tangled mess of his blankets. It was well after midnight, but despite drinking an entire bottle of wine, and intense exercise of the masturbatory variety, he still couldn't quiet his mind enough to sleep. His thoughts were full of Potter. The way he looked, moved, smelled; everything about the vampire drove him to distraction. He just couldn't get the-boy-who-lived out of his damn head.

 

If only he could come to a decision about what he wanted to do. He almost wished Potter would take it out of his hands and make the decision for him. At least then he would have someone else to blame if he found life as Potter's thrall unbearable somewhere down the line. At the moment he was floundering in indecision, and he hated it.

 

The submission and emotional aspects of the bond would be difficult for him to accept with anyone, but he and Potter had a rather fraught history, which would make developing any meaningful amount of trust an arduous undertaking for them both. He hadn't even bottomed for Lucius, and they'd had a rather long association, and shared many secrets between them. If he couldn't give up enough control to allow his lover to top him, how could he submit himself to a vampire as its thrall? The only person he had ever trusted more than his erstwhile lover was Albus Dumbledore, and look how that had turned out. The old bastard manipulated his spy into murdering him; smiling and glad-handing him along all the while. Not to mention the whole horcrux fiasco. That was perhaps the worst betrayl perpetrated by the man. Forcing him to protect Potter for long years, then letting him know the boy was being saved for what amounted to ritual sacrifice at the last moment.

 

Severus huffed and threw off the covers. The house was cold, but he was long used to it, and it was nothing compared to how chilly the dungeons at Hogwarts became in winter. Severus closed his eyes briefly and pushed away the longing he felt for his alma mater. Apparently it was a night for maudlin thoughts. He thought he might crack open that other bottle of wine, probable hangover be damned. If he couldn't sleep he'd settle for drinking himself into a stupor. It was times like these he regretted abusing sleeping potions in his youth. He certainly wished they still worked for him now, but sadly he was immune to their effects thanks to his own foolishness.

 

Just as he stood up and pulled on his dressing gown he heard a tapping at his bedroom window. _Who sends a bloody owl at this hour?_ So he postponed his quest for alcohol and went to retrieve whatever message was being delivered. When he opened the curtains and drew up the shades he was shocked to find not an owl waiting for him, but Potter. The vampire was floating outside his window sporting an adorably sheepish grin, neighborhood holiday lights twinkling gaily behind him. Severus felt himself wanting to smile and forced himself to scowl instead, then raised the window and leaned on the frigid sill.

 

“What are you doing outside my bloody window at...” He looked back at his bedside table to read the time from his muggle alarm clock. “Three-thirty in the morning? Do you never sleep?” Severus demanded.

 

“I'm a nocturnal creature, Severus.” Harry shrugged and smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I'm always awake at this time. It sort of goes hand in hand with the whole vampire thing.”

 

Severus noticed that while little white clouds of vapor puffed out of his mouth with every exhalation, the freezing air in front of Potter's face remained clear. It was strange that the vampire's body was too cool for its breath to show, yet Harry's mouth had felt so hot on this throat when it touched him. It fascinated him, these little unnatural signs Potter exhibited, but he wouldn't be distracted from ranting at the presumptuous nosferatu.

 

“That doesn't excuse your coming here unannounced at this ungodly hour! I was sleeping. You should have more consideration. This is just the kind of behavior I would expect from you, Potter.” Severus snarled. “You never think of anyone but yourself!”

 

“That's not quite true, you know. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I saw you this afternoon.” Harry gave him a heated look and floated closer. “And you weren't sleeping, Severus. I could feel your agitation all the way at my home. That's why I came.”

 

“Felt my agitation? How the devil can you do that?” Snape huffed and glared at the young man.

 

“Did you read the book?” Harry chuckled. “We're courting, Severus. The first threads of the bond have begun to form. The ability to sense your moods, needs, and state of being always form first. I sensed you needed me, and so I came.”

 

“Of course I read the bloody book. What do you mean we're courting?” Severus shouted, and a dog started barking in the distance. “We are doing no such thing!”

 

“I bet you mostly focused on the sex bits, didn't you?” Harry smirked and shot the man a playful leer.

 

“I did not.” Severus grumbled and willed himself not to blush. He had been inordinately fascinated with the passages on vampire sexuality. Not that he'd admit it.

 

“Then you should know we are courting.” Harry's tone was now serious. “I called, you answered and bared your throat, then I placed my fangs on your skin over your jugular vein. That is how a vampire courtship is initiated.”

 

“Fucking hell!”

 

As a result of his screech, lights came on in the home of Severus's next door neighbors, and several dogs began to howl. Harry looked behind him and then turned his concerned gaze back to his intended.

 

“I don't think your muggle neighbors are ready to see a man floating outside your window. May I come inside?” Harry asked. Severus could have cursed the vampire for sounding so damned reasonable.

 

Severus glared and gestured for him to enter. Harry slipped through the window with a smile, closed it behind him, and finished by lowering the shades. The vampire's eyes glowed in the darkened chamber, and Severus shivered at the small reminder that the being in his room wasn't quite human.

 

“Your eyes are glowing.” Severus whispered, feeling stupid at making such an obvious statement.

 

“Not glowing,” Harry's voice was soft when he answered, as if afraid he might spook his host, “not really. They are reflecting what little light is shining in from the hall. A vampire's eyes are much like a cat's, and other nocturnal animals, in that regard. Does it bother you?”

 

“No. I only remarked on it because of how unusual it looks.” Severus swallowed heavily. He was alone in the dark with a vampire he had invited into his home.

 

“I hope you realize you have nothing to fear from me, Severus.” Harry reassured, sensing Snape's anxiety. “As I said, we are courting. I would do nothing to harm my intended.”

 

“How did this happen?” Severus's voice sounded almost strangled.

 

“I honestly didn't expect you to answer my call. I want you to know that.” Harry spoke plainly. Wanting to be as honest as possible with his former professor. “When I saw how... fascinated you were by watching me feed, I sent out a small burst of my power thinking it might frighten you. I've seen people with a vampire fetish before, and that's how they always reacted when they actually felt my power touch them like that. I thought you would be frightened, and abandon your plot to use me to bolster your reputation.” Harry paused and licked his lips. “I never dreamed we would be compatible; that my call would cause you to offer yourself to me, but when you knelt, and bared your throat, I could feel your magic caress mine. I knew then we could achieve a true bond together; that you were well suited to becoming my thrall.”

 

“So you thought you would ensnare me against my will? Why didn't you send me away as soon as you felt my potential. Then I wouldn't be in this mess!” Severus shouted and gesticulated wildly. “What did your magic do to me? Was anything I've felt real?” The wizard fumed and glared at the vampire, fear forgotten.

 

“You felt the call and responded. Only a compatible wizard or witch can feel and do that. Anyone else would have been overwhelmed by a feeling of terror.” Harry's voice was calm as he began to explain. “Once a potential thrall answers the call, the vampire must complete the ritual. I couldn't have sent you away with the ritual unfinished if I'd wanted to. That special dormant part of your magic that can feel and interact with mine is waking up now. That's why you feel so restless. That's why I came here tonight. To explain everything you missed when you _read_ the book.”

 

“So now I'm just, what, stuck with you? All because you wanted to scare me off?” Severus ground out. Harry thought his teeth might splinter if the wizard grit them any harder.

 

“It's amusing that you are so angry about the possibility of being stuck with me now, when you came to my home yesterday to force me to accept your claim on me because of a life debt. A claim which could have only ended with us bonded for life.” Harry answered, but did not sound amused at all. “Just so you know, that little plot of yours wouldn't have worked anyway. I died. I rose. I am undead. All life debts from before my resurrection are void.”

 

“You insufferable bastard!” Severus drew his fist and attempted to strike Harry, but the vampire caught his hand in a gentle grip and held it between his own.

 

“You really should have read the book more carefully, Severus.” Harry sighed and released the man's hand. “You aren't stuck with me.”

 

“I'm not?” Severus's anger evaporated when he heard Harry's defeated tone.

 

“No. We are only courting. If you reject me, the threads of the forming bond will break, and you can walk away and never see me again.” Harry looked away. “That is why I made you leave and read the book. If I had done more with you this afternoon, if we kissed on the mouth, had sex, or if I fed from you, it would have caused the bond to form faster, and it would have been harder for you to end the courtship.”

 

“So you didn't intend to take me against my will?” Severus asked, tone almost hopeful.

 

“Severus, the thrall-bond is sacred to a vampire. To bond someone against their will is akin to blasphemy.” Harry looked infinitely sad, but met the Potions Master's gaze with sincerity. “I would rather spend eternity alone than trap someone into staying with me. That is the desperate act of a pathetic rogue. I would be shunned by my kind for the rest of my life. No decent vampire would ever consider it.”

 

“How does a thrall courtship progress? Severus asked, feeling uncomfortably as if his previous actions were being compared to those of a rogue vampire, whether Harry intended the slight or not.

 

“Over the course of a month or so, the vampire and potential thrall spend time together as any couple would while courting or dating.” Harry's face relaxed when he realized he wasn't being rejected outright. “They learn about, and become comfortable with one another. As I mentioned, certain activities will speed up the process causing the bond to form and deepen faster than it otherwise would.”

 

Severus nodded. That didn't sound so bad. He could tolerate spending time with Potter, and he supposed they should become better acquainted with who they were post-war. He still wanted the young man, and if he were careful he would have a month to make up his mind about the bonding.

 

“What causes the bond to seal?” he asked. Half dreading the answer. The book was rather vague on that point.

 

“The vampire and their intended engage in intercourse, and when they climax the vampire bites the thrall. A special hormone secreted in the vampire's saliva enters the wound. The hormone enters the thrall's bloodstream, and their body internalizes it as their own. From that moment on they are bonded. The thrall's health will improve, if they had any problems before the bond, and their life will be extended a bit as a result.” Harry's voice sounded low, husky, and too enticing by half as he answered.

 

“Extended?” Severus asked, voice heavy with desire. Just listening to Harry talk about sex, even in vague terms, was arousing. It was going to be difficult to keep things chaste in the coming month.

 

“Your average wizard lives to one-hundred and fifty or so. Rarely they reach the two century mark, if they are especially powerful. A vampire's thrall might live to see their three-hundredth birthday, barring any unforeseen circumstances. That's the oldest on record anyway. It's all down to how powerful both the vampire and their thrall are. A squib probably wouldn't live past one-seventy-five or so. Their residual magic isn't strong enough. A muggle thrall would have even less time, which is why so few vampires choose muggles as bond-mates. Magic supports and nourishes the bond, without it... well you get the idea.” Harry watched Severus from under his lashes, carefully observing his reaction to the information.

 

“Thank you for explaining things, and being honest with me.” Severus told his guest. “The courtship may continue.”

 

Harry gave him a faint smile then took the older man's hands. Severus was startled when the younger man placed a soft kiss on the backs of each of them, then leaned forward and placed a careful kiss just beside the Potions Master's mouth.

 

“Thank you, Severus.” Harry seemed to content to gaze at Severus as long as the older man would let him, just drinking in the sight of his intended. He couldn't believe his luck that he'd found a compatible thrall so soon after his transformation. Some vampires went their entire lives without finding anyone. He shook himself from his reverie. “I should go. Do you think you can sleep now?” Harry released Severus's hands and took a step back.

 

“You don't have to leave yet.” Severus was reluctant to be parted.

 

“Dawn will be here soon, unfortunately. It's safer if I go now, or else I might be stuck sleeping in one of your cupboards all day.” Harry gave a light laugh letting his intended know he was joking, and Severus felt his lips quirk up at the corners, quite against his will. They both knew Harry had charms he used to deal with the negative effects from exposure to the sun. He was leaving for reasons of propriety, and Severus respected that. “When may I see you again, Severus? Would tonight be too soon?”

 

“That desperate are you?” Severus teased. He actually was smiling now, and he supposed it wasn't such a bad thing. As long as he didn't do it too often. Or in public.

 

“Utterly.” Harry jibed, and placed the back of his hand to his forehead in a grand melodramatic gesture. “I'll just pine away to nothing.”

 

Severus snorted, unconvinced, and surprised that he was enjoying the younger man's playful banter. He found himself wishing Harry could stay longer, but scolded himself for his foolishness.

 

“Yes, you may see me tonight.” Severus began, “You will not, however, come in through my window like a common juvenile delinquent. It's most unbecoming.” he finished with a theatrical sniff.

 

Harry just grinned, unperturbed.

 


	4. Courtship Conundrums

 

Severus wasn't certain, but he thought it was a distinct possibility that he had made a tactical error in regards to this courtship with Potter. He had meant it as a testing of the waters to see if he could tolerate the vampire's company, and would be comfortable giving over control to the brat. He hadn't counted on how deeply being in the creature's presence for a prolonged period might affect him, as their encounters up until now had been relatively brief.

 

Now, however, he discovered just how uncomfortable it could be to remain aroused for hours on end. He didn't show it of course – thank Merlin for generously cut robes – but he never exposed his vulnerabilities to anyone if he could help it. Potter knew though. Being what he was, how could he not? Severus imagined he must reek of lust at this point, and all they had done since Potter arrived shortly after sunset was talk. They covered a great many topics, avoiding the war by unspoken mutual agreement. The conversation had even been mentally stimulating for the intellectual Slytherin. In the beginning. But as time passed the periods of silence grew, and the pair found themselves staring rather intently at one another.

 

They hadn't even touched, but Severus was aching for the monster, and this was only their first official _date_. He could have sneered at thinking of it in those terms, but what else was he to call it? He felt like a gauche teenager taking tea in his sweetheart's parlor; sweaty palms, raging hormones, awkward silences, and all. All that was missing were the tacky chintz furniture, superfluous doilies, and the bloody tea. In the past when he took a lover, he did just that. He was the aggressor, and let his chosen partner know exactly what he wanted, and how he wanted it. It was purely physical. With Potter though, he just couldn't bring himself to make any kind of move, never mind the fact that doing so might hasten the bonding process.

 

“Severus,” Harry began, with a sigh, “if you want something from me, all you have to do is ask.”

 

The vampire stood from his chair and crossed the small room to take a seat on the settee beside his intended. He sat only inches away and regarded the Slytherin with a frank gaze. A look that said he knew very well what Severus was thinking about, but was leaving it up to the elder man to decide what he wanted to do. Severus felt his libido shift into overdrive now that they were in closer proximity. Gods how he wanted Potter. Was it the bond? Something innate in a vampires magic? Pheromones? Severus hadn't a clue, but the fact that he was randier than he'd ever been in his life, and felt powerless to do anything about it, caused his temper to erupt rather spectacularly.

 

“Stop reading my mind, damn it all!” Severus shouted, clenching his hands tightly in his lap so he wouldn't reach out for the vampire as he wanted to do.

 

“I'm not reading your mind.” Harry sighed.

 

“The bond then!” Severus spat. “Leave me my privacy, at least!”

 

Before he knew what was happening Severus found himself flat on his back with the Dominus on top of him, pressing him into the cushions with his superior weight. Potter's eyes had gone black and his nostrils were flaring. Cold hands gripped the sides of his face and forced him to maintain eye contact.

 

“The bond only tells me your general state of mind.” Harry growled, voice deeper than Severus had ever heard it. “It gives me a broad portrait of your emotions so I can better provide for you.”

 

Severus swallowed and tried to shrink further into the settee, but Harry only pressed harder against him. He wouldn't escape the vampire until Potter was ready for him to do so.

 

“What it is telling me now is that you are frightened, confused, and exceedingly aroused.” Harry rolled his hips, just a brief serpentine movement, but it was enough to make Severus whimper and close his eyes. “It is telling me that your body wants this,” the vampire thrust hard against his groin to punctuate his point, and Severus felt Potter's endowment hard against his own, “but your ego is yet incapable of yielding enough to open fully to the thrall-bonding experience.”

 

Things were moving far too fast, and Harry realized it might have been better to postpone this visit. Spacing out their interactions might calm the Potions Master and allow him to think more clearly.

 

“Potter please!” Severus had no idea what he was begging for. He only knew that his entire body felt as though it was being consumed by some strange dark fire. He arched up against the vampire and spread his legs to attain closer contact where he wanted it most.

 

Harry's eyes cleared as his anger melted away. He gazed down into the obsidian eyes of his companion with a great deal of sorrow for a moment before he released Severus's face, and buried his own in the crook of the older man's neck. Strong arms snaked under Snape's body and drew him closer still. He felt miserable knowing his presence was driving the man wild. He wanted the man as he normally was – short temper, intellect, sarcasm and all – not a mindless plaything.

 

“Severus.” Harry whispered, peppering the man's jaw with light, closed-mouth kisses. “There is more to it than this. So much more. The physical aspects of a thrall-bond are only a small fraction of what it entails.”

 

Severus's breathing was becoming fast and shallow as he threw back his head to afford the vampire greater access. He freed his arms and wrapped them around Harry's back, fingers digging into unyielding flesh. He couldn't think clearly at all. He only knew he needed more of Harry. As much as he could get.

 

Harry groaned and began to lick and suck on the Potion Master's throat just below his ear, causing the usually taciturn man to keen in pleasure. The vampire stopped then, and pulled away so that he was sitting beside the still reclining Slytherin. He drank in the sight of Severus lost in the pleasure he ignited, however inadvertently. The flushed face, eyes heavy and half-lidded, lips parted begging to be kissed. The man could be cruel, Harry knew that, he was an expert when it came to dishing out sarcasm and insults, but the shape of his mouth was highly sensual all the same. Severus might not be conventionally handsome, but like this, awash in unbridled passion, he was exquisite in his own special way. The vampire realized he was already halfway in love with the irascible bastard.

 

Harry was half amused that he could make the man come undone so easily, and half appalled at his own behavior. He really had meant to take their courtship slow. Honorable vampires truly did consider the thrall-bond sacred. It wasn't something to be rushed into. It was a commitment that could span centuries. Both parties should be sure of their choices. Sadly, Severus Snape seemed hell-bent on pushing Harry past the point of reason, so consumed was he with the physical desire that was overwhelming him. The worst part was, Harry wasn't sure if the man was reacting this way because of how deeply compatible they were, or just because he desperately needed to get laid.

 

And he could feel the man's need quite clearly. It was like a wild thing running riot within the Potions Master, clawing to be free. Harry had never felt anything quite like it, that intense want rolling off his intended in waves. And all from merely being in his presence. Harry wondered what would happen once he kissed the man, and the hormones in his saliva began to work their magic.

 

He had not kissed a human since his transformation, but the mentor he'd acquired to help him acclimate to vampiric life had been very forthcoming with details on everything to do with vampire sexuality, so he was well aware of the fact that those hormones acted as a kind of aphrodisiac. He was sorely tempted to kiss Severus, but thought the man might not be ready for that step, despite how ardent he appeared.

 

Severus's hands had not been idle. They were pawing at the vampire's fine green velvet robe, running over the contours of the well-defined chest hidden beneath. Tugging. Pulling. When the man began to whine in frustration Harry relented. Intercourse was out of the question this early in the courtship, but Harry couldn't leave his soon to be thrall in such a state. He took hold of Severus's wrists and forced them down against his sides. His eyes pinned him in place, daring him to move. Severus did not fight him, but he was almost vibrating with the effort it required to control himself.

 

“Shhh. Easy, Severus. Let me help you.” Harry parted the Potions Master's ubiquitous black robes, and make quick work of unbuttoning his fly. The man was wearing simple white cotton boxers, but the erection beneath had a strong upward curve, and the purpled tip was peeking out from the top of the waistband, weeping.

 

Snapes hands kept clenching and releasing at his sides, and his body thrummed with tension, but he remained as still as he could manage. He stared up at Harry through glazed eyes that almost seemed to look through the vampire poised to pleasure him. His face was dewy with a light sheen of sweat, and his fine black hair spread out on the settee like a dark halo.

 

Harry cupped Severus's cheek and leaned forward. He kissed his intended softly, just beside his mouth. The man was clean shaven, but Harry could feel the scratchy beginnings of stubble all the same. Snape tried to move his face to meet the vampire's mouth with his own, but Harry merely skipped over the offered lips to kiss the man on the opposite side instead. Severus whined.

 

It was no good, trying to make this into a sensual seduction, when Severus was too far gone to appreciate what Harry was trying to do. Both of them were going to become too frustrated to enjoy the encounter if the vampire prolonged it any more than he already had.

 

Harry released Severus's cheek and trailed his hands down the lean torso until he came to the open trousers. One hand slipped inside the boxers and wrapped around the flesh waiting for him; hot and twitching. It was well proportioned to the body that sported it, and Harry was pleased with what he found. The silky skin, the raised ridges of the veins beneath, the solid weight of it in his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, then began to stroke; slow, steady, and rhythmic.

 

“Gods yes!” Severus began to writhe and buck into Harry's grip. If anything had ever felt as pleasurable in his life as that simple hand job, Snape couldn't remember it. The vampire's cool hand on his burning flesh was exquisite torture, and eclipsed every carnal activity in which he had ever indulged. His entire existence narrowed and contracted until there was nothing but him, Potter, and the unadulterated delight of the experience, and yet he wanted even more. Severus ripped open his collar; the cravat and buttons disappeared somewhere behind the settee. “Bite me!”

 

“Easy, luv.” Harry murmured, trying to sooth and steady his paramour, even as the pace of his hand quickened, striving to bring their liaison to an end. He could only pray that an orgasm would clear the man's mind.

 

Severus didn't seem to hear him and scrabbled at his shirt, ripping it open to the waist, buttons flying. The man was not muscular, but the lean body he exposed to Harry's view was pleasing nonetheless. The skin was pale and smooth, unmarred by blemish or hair, and the man's dusky pink nipples stood out like hard pebbles against the firm chest. The abdomen was just as toned and enticing, though if the man were any thinner it would appear concave. Harry allowed his free hand to wander and explore. Fingers traced the man's navel, then up his ribs, until they settled on a nipple and began to tease and pinch.

 

The usually dour man was mewling now, eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open as he panted. He was close to the edge, and Harry was ready to finish what he'd begun. The vampire leaned down and sucked the free nipple between his lips, and grazed it with a fang. A faint hint of the richest blood he'd ever tasted exploded on his tongue, and he sucked hard. Severus's entire body went rigid as he screamed out his completion before going limp.

 

Harry lapped at the tiny scratch until it stopped bleeding moments later, then sat up and withdrew his hand from Severus's pants. It was coated with his intended's generous offering. He licked it clean and hummed happily when he found Snape's seed to be as delicious as the man's blood. He looked forward to enjoying more of both.

 

Severus lie quietly, watching the vampire from beneath his lashes while he caught his breath and came down from the amazing high his climax had given him. When Harry noticed him watching he offered Severus a warm smile. The Slytherin blushed, but didn't look away. He was too exhausted to do more. He felt almost boneless in his satiation.

 

The clock on the mantel chimed midnight. Harry methodically tucked Severus's organ away and did up his trousers, then closed the man's now ruined shirt as well as he could to preserve his modesty.

 

“You should probably get some rest now, Severus.”

 

Snape blinked and somehow managed to summon the energy to sit up. Harry scooted back to accommodate him.

 

“After that, that's all you can say?” was Severus's bewildered response.

 

“Severus, I'd like nothing better than to throw you over my shoulder, take you to your bedroom, and show you exactly how enjoyable I found our little interlude, but you look done in, and I really don't think you're quite ready for that step.” Harry answered, voice wry and teasing.

 

Severus frowned but nodded his acceptance. He doubted he would be able to stay awake for much more.

 

“Will it always be like this? So intense?”

 

“I honestly don't know. I do think that once the bond is complete you won't be quite as affected by my mere presence, but sex between a Thrall and Dominus is always extremely passionate.” Harry answered, eyes distant, one hand idly rubbing Severus's knee. “I think the fact that our souls and magics are so compatible is driving you to want to complete the bond faster than one normally would.”

 

“I had wondered,” Severus began, clearing his throat in embarrassment. “I'm not usually so...”

 

“I figured as much.” Harry leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Snape's throat, making them both shiver. “I've always been a tactile and demonstrative person with my friends, but I find myself wanting to always be touching you in some way.” He caressed the older man's face with near reverence.

 

“This is happening much faster than I thought.” Snape pulled away from Potter with great reluctance. He too felt the need to maintain contact, and he wasn't one for casual affection. “I am uncertain how I feel about it.”

 

Harry sighed, wishing things could be easier, but considering just who his intended was, that was too much to hope for.

 

“I think it would be best if I didn't visit quite so often.” Harry said softly. “At least not until you're more comfortable with everything. Me being around too much will influence you, and I don't want my presence to affect your ability to make decisions.”

 

Severus grimaced, but had to acknowledge the wisdom in the brat's words. Even now, after a mind-blowing orgasm, he could feel the desire creeping back in. If Potter were around all the time, soon touching wouldn't be nearly enough to satisfy him.

 

“Yes. That course of action would probably be more appropriate for the time being.”

 


End file.
